


Making Miracles

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Liam realizes that Corey’s a little subdued this holiday season. He makes it his mission to give him the best Christmas ever.





	Making Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VolsungartheMighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/gifts).



> For Kane. Merry Christmas, my friend. 💙

Liam slouches over the buggy, groaning as he jerks it to a halt just before a little girl in sparkles and rainbow leggings can crash into it. She throws him a wide smile, revealing a gap between most of her teeth, and she’s gone before he can even think of anything to say. Shaking his head, he adjusts the trajectory of the cart and glides on it to reach the end of the aisle. He knows Corey is around here somewhere, he can smell his boyfriend’s faint aftershave and hear his pulse racing. He finds him a couple of aisles over, standing under the soft glow of white lights decorating the Christmas tree he’s standing under. The lights are casting shadows off his face, playing off the ornaments that Corey’s turning between his fingers. “Hey,” he greets with a soft smile as he steps around the cart and puts an arm around Corey’s waist. 

“Hey,” his boyfriend replies gently. He leans back into Liam’s chest, his gaze lingering on the Christmas tree before he turns his head. Their lips meet in a soft kiss and Liam’s heart flutters in his chest. He’s never going to get tired of that. 

“Did you find the string lights my mom was looking for?” Liam asks, glancing down at the box in Corey’s hands. 

“Yeah.” Corey smiles and sets them in the cart, stealing another glance at the Christmas tree before giving Liam his full attention. “I think we’ve got everything on the list. Are you ready to go home?”

“Definitely. I’ve had enough of annoyed children and rambunctious parents for one day.” Liam says. Corey giggles, pecking him sweetly on the cheek as he takes control of the cart. 

“I’m pretty sure you meant that the other way around.” His boyfriend says over his shoulder. Liam rolls his eyes, grinning as he follows Corey toward the register. Just before they’re out of sight, he sees his boyfriend turn and give another lingering look at the Christmas trees and decorations. Corey doesn’t say a word about it, but Liam’s gotten remarkably better at reading chemosignals. He doesn’t quite understand it, but there’s a longing in the air that belongs solely to his boyfriend. It looks like he has some investigating to do. 

He doesn’t remember it again until a few days later, when they’re at brunch with Liam’s parents and Jenna is excitedly telling Liam about all of the Christmas classics she’s recorded for them to binge watch as they bake gingerbread houses. It’s been a tradition for almost fifteen years, since Liam’s dad walked out and they started celebrating the holidays on their own, but it’s Liam’s favorite thing in the world. He loves spending time with his mom and baking things with her. It takes him back to his childhood, giving them a chance to reminisce when times were simpler and he was still human. As David talks about the best way to bake a gingerbread house, he catches another hit of longing and turns to his boyfriend. Corey’s smiling and nodding along enthusiastically, but Liam knows him well enough to see that it’s all for show. He frowns and files that information away for later, hoping to bring it up when they’re alone in their apartment later that night. 

As evening falls a few hours later, Liam closes the door to their place and takes his scarf off. He tosses it onto the coat rack and goes into the kitchen, working on readying two mugs of hot chocolate while Corey is in the bathroom. When his boyfriend returns, he’s queued up a Christmas classic in the living room and tossed a bag of popcorn into the microwave. Corey doesn’t say anything at first, grabbing the bowl they usually share during a movie and helping him get everything ready. When they’re cuddled up on the couch under a warm fleece blanket, Corey gently clears his throat. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate the special treats, but to what do I owe this? Has something happened?” He asks. Liam sighs and sets his remote down, balancing it on his thigh as he turns to look at his boyfriend. 

“Corey...did you ever celebrate Christmas as a kid?” He asks softly. He exhales sharply as the chimera lowers his gaze, meekly shaking his head. “Have you ever-“

“It’s okay, Liam.” Corey whispers. He takes a deep breath and lifts his head up, smiling softly. “Really. It is. I didn’t have the childhood of most people. Celebrating Christmas is just one of those things I didn’t get to do. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Liam wants to argue that there’s everything wrong with that but he bites his tongue. “I’m sorry if I’ve seemed sad, I promise I’m not. I just...part of me wants these memories. I wish I had the connection to the holidays that everyone else has.” Corey taps his fingers lightly against his mug of cocoa and glances at the television. “It’s okay.”

Liam knows it’s true. Corey doesn’t lie to him, he’s never tried. He knows that he isn’t really sad, he’s not even upset by not having the memories he wishes he did. Corey’s parents are just forgetful addicts, Liam can’t even say they’re awful people. Their priorities are screwed up, but they’ve kept a roof over Corey’s head and he’s seen their love for him, even if it’s a little unconventional. Corry doesn’t want anyone to pity him because he’s not sad about his home life. Liam wishes he could be half that selfless and full of hope. It’s one of the many things he loves about his boyfriend. “All right. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” He says, opening up his arm. Corey sinks down against his side and smiles up at him, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “I love you,” Liam says softly. 

“I love you, too.” Corey murmurs. He’s radiating contentment as he drops his head onto Liam’s shoulder and the beta grabs the remote, starting the movie up. As the beginning credits roll across the screen, Liam casts a glance around their apartment. He knows it will be a lot of work, but a plan is already forming. Corey may not have received a proper Christmas celebration when he was younger, but that doesn’t mean he can’t have one now. Liam’s going to make sure this holiday is the best yet. 


End file.
